


Awakening

by firewolfsg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Past Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: Mitth’raw’nuruodo had thought himself a ‘broken’ Omega when he pursued ‘exile’ to escape the pity of his people and give meaning to his life. But just when he’d become comfortable with navigating the gender quagmire that existed in the Empire, he meets his destined Alpha and is thrown into the devastation of his first heat.





	1. Letting Go

The admirals did NOT want to lose Mitth’raw’nuruodo and the potential that they saw in him to the unknown. However, none could dispute his unique qualifications for this mission to observe the ruling party of this universe beyond Chiss space. And they needed to know—needed to be sure of this potential ally in their long-term preparations against the far outsiders.

Among their ranks, Mitth’raw’nuruodo had both the talent and the agility of the mind for this mission of assessment and possible negotiation. However, his status as a dormant omega nearly curtailed the Aristocra’s plans for his ‘exile’ before it was even brought to a vote.

As was expected, it was his brother, Mitth’ras’safis, who raised the loudest protests, and none could fault him. Omegas were preciously rare in their society and sending one away, alone, unaccompanied and unprotected was unheard of.

“But Thrass! I *am* the best candidate for this mission!”

“No! This is unacceptable! As your Guardian Alpha, I can forbid this nonsense!”

“And is that what I’m ultimately reduced to again?” Thrawn looked sad and disappointed at his brother. “I’m just one of the uppity ‘Omegas’ of our society who doesn’t and cannot accept his place as a mindless ‘breeder’...”

“No! Thrawn, I did not mean that!” Thrass quickly gathered his younger brother in his arms, angry with himself for causing the sour-sick note of distress that coloured his scent.

Not for the first time was Thrass so glad he rushed back from his visit to one of the far flung Mitth estates to confront his brother. By holo, this would have been a far different confrontation, and a far more damaging blow to his brother’s psyche.

Because of his base nature, Thrawn had already faced great enough challenges in making himself be heard and respected for his abilities and intelligence. He truly didn’t need to have Thrass add his voice of distrust too when he had until now always been his foremost supporter.

In his battle for equality over the years, Thrawn had become more than practised in controlling his every physical expression, but his scent always subtly gave him away. Most other alphas could be fooled, but Thrawn could never lie to Thrass when he was so much more sensitive to his baby brother’s every nuance of scent change. And the scent of an Omega in distress was one no Alpha ever forgot or wanted to smell in their presence.

‘Breeder’ was a foul word in the vocabulary of the Chiss, with too many ties to slavery. Their society used the term ‘common born’ to refer to the children born in slavery to make it gentler. Natural births were far too uncommon in a society where an artificial womb could be used to design an heir.

“Thrass, the cache has a record of my genetic material should it be decided a child of my genes is desirable. You and the Admiralty have already paraded every eligible Alpha of our home system before me, and there has been no spark.” Thrawn reminded his brother softly. “I am no valued Omega to be coddled, kept and cherished. I’m already well past my adolescence, can we not just recognise that I’m broken and move on?”

“You are NOT broken!”

“I will never come to my heat, Thrass.” Thrawn pushed himself away from his brother so that they could look each other in the eye again. “Don’t you see? I can pass for a Null or even a Beta at a careful distance. Few of my academy schoolmates ever realised I am an Omega. I can do this. For our people, I can carry it off too in the foreign worlds. And without having my Omega traits awakened, I would never be in a vulnerable position.

“In fact, I can be quite strategically played against alphas who will try pleasing me without danger of my being expected to give in.”

“Can you truly trust that these foreign alphas *are* civilised?” Thrass growled at him. “The Vagaari...”

“Have no secondary gender. Otherwise, you and mother could never have hidden my nature from the slavers and I might...”

Thrass’ arms tightened around his younger brother drawing him back into his protective embrace. He remembered too well that first time he and their mother smelled the tiny boy’s sweet budding omega scent and how desperately they had tried to cover it up with dirt and dung. They had already seen one Omega girl dragged away screaming for the breeding pits, where judicious use of hormones could trigger heats even in Betas. The slavers didn’t care to notice the age of their sex toys or breeding stock.

Their mother had done her best to shield them both in the slave pens. It was a great pity her worn out body finally gave out from too frequent abuse just days before their rescue.

“Thrass, I’m no longer a weak and helpless child.” Thrawn mouthed against Thrass’ shoulder. His brother’s words of assurance only made him shudder in reaction as a memory of the Vagaari slaver’s Omega breeding pits flashed in his mind again. What would his brother face beyond the safer borders of Chiss space?

However, to be fair, Thrass also had to recognise that his brother was hardly a weak or helpless damsel. The young Chiss was one of the finest officers in their armed forces and a very well-trained combatant. And he was clever; seen potentially to be one of the greatest strategist and tactician of his generation. He—did have all the qualities needed for this mission demanded by the Aristocra.

Still... Thrawn was an Omega. A very rare male Omega. And protective instincts screamed quite strongly among the ruling party that he be withdrawn from consideration and kept safe. An idea Thrass knew his brother had no patience for in his demand for equality in his consideration, unbiased by gender discrimination.

And at the end of the day? If this wasn’t his brother? If this was one of the other Omegas in their society who battled for equal rights and recognition of their ability and suitability? Thrass would have supported this other Chiss...

Thrawn was right to call him out for being a hypocrite... He did owe it to his brother to support him in his goals and dreams.

“Thrawn? I know you are capable. But I selfishly don’t want you to go and be placed in danger where you have absolutely no backup!”

“Thrass? I have the best combat scores of my cohort. I really can be independent and take care of myself.” Thrawn once more wriggled free of his brother’s suffocating embrace. “Can you not trust me?”

Thrass heaved a big sigh as he regarded Thrawn. “I trust in your skills and ability, little brother.

“I just don’t trust the worlds beyond to be—civilised.”

“The humans I met not too many years ago appeared little different to our own society. They apparently have the same gender classifications; their alphas were respectful...” Thrawn looked up at his brother earnestly. “Let me do this for our people. I have no mate to hold me back.”

Thrass closed his eyes tight to ponder his dilemma. And—he couldn’t fault the wisdom of the Aristocra. Omega or not, Mitth’raw’nuruodo was the Aristocra’s best candidate for this mission to investigate the Empire that rose from the crumbling Republic which once ruled their borders.

Like it as not to consider it, Thrass also knew that his brother may yet meet his destined alpha; the one who could push his biology out of dormancy and awaken his Omega nature. And that meant this other could—would be an alien... that a child from that union would be a hybrid. However, this would still be a ‘destined child’ and Thrass doubted his people would care. A ‘destined child’ born of a perfect matched Alpha and Omega would always be cherished.

Their own people had failed to produce a destined Alpha for Thrawn. And Thrass rather hoped his brother would meet his destined Alpha; someone worthy, with the character to capture the attention of and engage his younger brother. Then perhaps, Thrass could stop stressing out over his brother’s safety and wellbeing.

“You are resolved to do this?”

“I am.”

Thrass heaved a huge sigh of defeat. “I don’t want to let you do this. But I also don’t want to hold you back... You will forever resent my interference if I did...”

“This is something I want to do, Thrass. Please. Let me do this for our people.”

As Thrawn’s Guardian Alpha, Thrass knew he could block this. But... it appeared this was his brother’s destiny... It was needed.

Despite the many misgivings and fears he held? Thrass let Thrawn go.


	2. Discovery and Adeptation

‘Oh no.’ That was the first thought in Eli’s mind the moment he’d entered the ship’s quarters that had been assigned to their special guest. Bereft of his jungle attire, freshly showered and changed into a crisp cadet uniform, Thrawn’s natural musk now permeated the room unhindered by any other obscuring scent.

‘Omega. A pure, untouched, virgin, Omega.’

Eli couldn’t help his immediate instinctual outrage for a precious Omega to be found alone, and unguarded in the wilderness of an inhabited planet. The Chiss were fearsome creatures in the folklores of his youth, but Eli didn’t think much of them if they did not cherish their Omegas.

“You appear angry.” Thrawn observed of him carefully from where he sat at the small round tea table set in the centre of the room. “Is something wrong?”

“Is—how could your people abandon you like this?!”

“I explai—”

“Krypt spit! Are your kind so common among the Chiss, that they’d easily throw you away like this?”

Thrawn’s eyes widened at his furious declaration. “You—you know that I am an Omega?”

“I can smell it. This whole room—”

“We cannot.” Thrawn told him bluntly. “Most every Chiss I’ve met except for my brother would think I’m a null.”

“Your people didn’t know you were an Omega?”

Thrawn looked at the table. “They did, but I—I’m a broken Omega.”

“That—that’s an awful thing to say.”

“It is no less the truth. I’m the first Omega of my race to not have found his Alpha by adolescence. And it’s not as if my brother and the Admiralty did not try to introduce me to all the eligible Alphas of our society they could find before the sentence of exile was finally passed.”

“If—if you had found your alpha, you might not have been exiled?”

“Yes... But as an un-awakened Omega, my scent should be subdued... You must be a remarkable Alpha to have so quickly sniffed me out and identified me for my base sexuality. As said, most alphas I’ve encountered think I’m a beta or the more common null.”

“Err and it could also be—we human Alphas—maybe have a—a finer sense of smell?”

There was no change in Thrawn’s physicality or expression, but the spike of a sour scent in the air told Eli that he was freaking out the poor Omega.

“An exchange of information, if you please?” Thrawn asked softly. “If you would tell me what stories you have of the Chiss, I can clarify and debunk the fallacies. And we could also talk about how similar or different our societies are.”

* * *

It started out harmless enough with the wildest, woolliest imaginable bits of folklore that Eli could spin and embellish into absurd stories to amuse the Chiss. And bit by bit, he could see Thrawn losing the stiffness in his shoulders and his scent relaxed into the soft, sweet notes of a calm, secure and safe Omega. That, unfortunately, didn’t stay for long as they inadvertently latched onto the topic of gender and sexuality in the Empire.

It had fascinated Eli to learn that the Chiss saw themselves as a large community of families and that they primarily reproduced using artificial wombs, since natural childbirth could be complicated and dangerous. Only Omegas were strong enough to bear a child and they were far more preciously rare in Chiss society than they were in the Empire. And male Omegas were rarer still and more highly revered because of their greater fertility. On top of that, Omega pregnancy was practically a given with their destined alpha when in heat.

Thrawn had quietly and patiently explained to Eli that he was not given the recognition as an Omega in the Chiss society because he had no destined alpha. As an un-awakened Omega, he had no heats and was considered barren and infertile. This was very unlike human society, and many of the other humanoid species in the Empire as well.

“Frequent—heats?” Thrawn looked quite ill at the idea.

“Unfortunate for most of the species you’d encounter in the Empire, yes. Humans probably have it the worse with the 28-day cycle.” Eli grimaced. “Beta Humans are more fortunate with their 47-day cycle.”

“But how could they have even started without a mated partner?”

“Oh, we’re all pretty liberated, and our biology isn’t that tightly tied up to partnerships or marriage. Some kids get started straight out of their adolescence.”

Thrawn stared at him in incomprehension, reminding Eli that the man was from a very ‘sterile’ and chaste society. “Urrmm? We have—Some of us use sex like a recreational activit—”

The Chiss looked completely scandalized. “But—but the children produced—?”

“What? Oh, no. There are options for birth control and suppressants...”

The sick sour note was returning to Thrawn’s scent. “Your society would repress your base nature?”

“What? No! That’s not what I meant. It’s just really inconvenient and undesirable to have unplanned children, especially with some betas and omegas being promiscuous.”

“Inconvenient children? Pro—mis—cuous? What does that word mean?”

And it all went downhill after that.

* * *

Captain Parck hurried towards the guest quarters where he’d set up their alien acquisition. This revelation from the technicians who had examined the generator casing which the Chiss used to slip onto his ship was completely unexpected.

An Omega. This alien was an Omega and might even be a virgin to boot. The Chiss was an admittedly handsome and well-formed man too. It would make him a very choice target for slavers if word ever got out.

Parck made sure to grab the ship’s doctor on the way. They had to quickly determine Thrawn’s cycles and get him on suppressants and scent blockers for his own safety. While Parck would vouch for most of his men, there were a few Hutt-spawned Alphas with too much testosterone in the brains when it came to Omegas. Fortunately, none of them were currently stationed anywhere near Thrawn’s guest quarters, and Parck was going to keep it that way.

The sour-sick scent of an Omega in distress slammed into him, and the Alpha storm troopers he’d assigned to guard the guest quarters, the moment the door slid open. The only thing which saved Eli Vanto’s life from any instinctual Alpha protective reaction was his words and posture in relation to the Omega.

The apparently equally distressed cadet was kneeling beside Thrawn’s chair holding one of his hands in both of his and staring up at the wide eyed Chiss. “No! No! I’m sorry! I’m making us sound like rampaging barbarians. That’s not what I meant at all. Not all human Alphas are like that. Kriff!

“Wait! No, that wasn’t a demand or an invitation to sex! I used that word as an expletive.”

Parck heaved a long-suffering sigh. It sounded to him like the Cadet had been very successfully convincing in warning their alien Omega guest of the dangers his base sexuality exposed him to in the Empire.

* * *

Never had Eli felt so grateful for a rescue as when Captain Parck and the ship’s doctor had come bursting into Thrawn’s guest quarters. The saintly old female doctor had quickly moved across the room and gently ushered the Chiss into the bedroom, leaving the cadet with the Captain and the storm troopers.

At a gesture from the Captain, Eli scrambled to his feet and stood at attention. Captain Parck waved him to relax and sent the storm troopers out before speaking to him.

“Okay, let me guess. You told him about the Omega rights movement and the push back from Alphas who were discovered to be supported by Hutt slavers.”

Eli winced, “Err, no. And I don’t think we should mention any of that until he becomes more trusting of us. We were on the topic of the sex drive of human Omegas, and how some Alphas enjoyed taking advantage of that during their heat, and—err—date rape drugs... sir!”

“Unheard of in Chiss society?”

“The idea of sex as a recreational activity is completely alien to him, sir. As is sex with someone who is not your mate or life partner.”

“What are his cycles like? And what were his people thinking to leave an Omega all alone on an uninhabited planet?!”

“Thrawn explained it as him not even being recognised as an Omega because he hasn’t been ‘awakened’ yet. He hasn’t had his first heat and he won’t ever until he encounters his destined Alpha.”

Parck stared at Eli in aghast. The idea of an Omega without the ability to have a heat sounded heartbreakingly tragic to him. “And so that’s why his people could so easily discard him?”

“His brother and his superiors apparently scoured all possible resources to have him meet his destined Alpha. But they couldn’t find his match.”

“No heats...” Parck repeated just trying to understand the idea. “An Omega that can never have a heat...”

This man was going to be a frightening power house if they could recruit him. He’d already proven to Parck that he was a strategic and tactical genius. If the Chiss played it right, alphas would fall all over themselves trying to woo and please him even if he never reciprocated...

“He was completely horrified by the idea of sex outside of wedlock or marital alliance?”

“The Chiss Omegas can only be matched by their destined Alphas. Also, his race normally reproduces using artificial wombs.”

Parck pinched the skin between his eyes. It just got better and better. They needed to get Thrawn on scent blockers or things could get ugly fast if the Omega got rudely or inappropriately proposition in public.

The doctor emerged from the bedroom with a biohazard bag and headed straight to them. “All right, I’ve managed to calm the poor dear down and convince him he’s not surrounded by predatory barbarians. Really, Captain, you could have had me examine him first and let *me* give him the Omega sex-edu talk.”

Eli blushed, “Sorry, Ma’am. I should have thought of that and contacted Captain Parck the moment I realised he was an Omega.”

“Is he coming out again, Dr de Souza?”

“After a shower and change. This is saturated with stress.” She patted the bag in her hand before dropping it on the ground. “His species is from a cold planet, so we’ll have to watch out for heat stroke since he won’t sweat much. Fortunately for us that doesn’t interfere with his scent production.

“I’ve already given him the Omega formulated body wash, soaps and scent blockers and explained them to him. He was quite upset that Alphas in this society can sniff him out so easily. And he wasn’t very pleased to learn that the scent blockers wouldn’t interfere with his stress and distress scent as that’s inarguably a safety issue for Omegas.”

Parck grimaced as he considered the calm and cool ‘savage’ they had all faced earlier. By the looks of it, the Empire’s Alphas needed all the advantages they could get, though Parck was sure there were things that could be done to ensure he wasn’t an open book to them based on scent. Still—Parck would bet his life on a virginal Omega of his intelligence easily twisting Naval command around his little finger if they let it happen. It wasn’t unheard of in their history to have an Omega leader with a harem of Alphas assisting in ruling a kingdom.

A creak at the door of the bedroom showed Thrawn hesitating at the threshold, but Dr de Souza’s friendly wave finally beckoned him forward. Scent blockers in place, the Chiss did look much more in control of himself again, though there was still a tiny sour note of wariness clinging to him.

“You are a guest on my ship and I *will* guarantee your safety, Thrawn.” Parck told him reassuringly as he drew closer. “I won’t lie to say that there’s just been a misunderstanding and there aren’t dangers to navigate in the Empire, but you’ll be in no danger from me nor my crew.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Thrawn took the last seat at the table with them. “I apologise too for my—skittishness. The—culture shock was a bit more than I’d expected.”

“Cadet Vanto explained some things to me.” Parck continued with his soft tone. “Truly in your society there’s little romantic expression except with bonded couples? Even before they’re bonded?”

Thrawn frowned at the statement. “Most marriage alliances are arranged between families. With some unions, the couple don’t even meet until the wedding day.”

“But don’t peer groups meet face to face in schools?”

“Oh, yes, there actually can be courtship among the common class. However, almost all births are via an artificial womb to avoid birth complications, and to allow gene therapy to be done during development should there be birth defects in the foetus.”

“And absolutely no premarital sex?”

“Sex is—uncommon. Even with bonded couples.” The Omega squirmed uncomfortably, though his scent thankfully didn’t change.

“Except for the Alpha-Omega destined pairs.”

Parck thought that Thrawn blushed rather prettily with the hint of lavender on his cheeks. “Or so the fairy tales say. There are only ever ten or less Omegas in every generation. Males are even rarer and—that’s why I was such a disappointment when I couldn’t find my perfect match.”

“Your people can’t have blamed you for that?!”

Thrawn shrugged. “I was thought to be too wild and untamed without on Alpha mate...”

“Their loss!” Parck growled, “I have no doubt we can find a place for you in the Empire.”

“And what roles do your Omegas fill in your society?”

“Anything they damn well want to do.” Parck told the Chiss firmly. “That’s why we have scent blockers readily available in the market. The Empire has strong gender protection and discrimination laws in place to ensure all sexes are treated equally in the workplace.”

“We *don’t* look at our Omegas as breeders.” Eli chimed in. “Breha Organa is an Omega and monarch of the planet Alderaan. Because of an accident she was rendered barren, but she’s adopted a child, who her people accept and know she’s training to take her throne.”

Parck gave Eli an approving look before turning back to Thrawn. “Bottom line is, Omegas can be anything they want to be. If there is a challenge you’ll face, it’s because you’re of an alien race. Xenophobia was, unfortunately, a by-product of the Clone Wars.”

“Oh, so humans may keep their distance with me because I’m of an unknown species?”

“Some at least. And some may still yet be attracted to you because you look exotic, and you’re an Omega.”

“Oh...”

“Thrawn.” Dr de Souza took one of his hands to give it a gentle squeeze. “As an Omega, you can’t help attracting attention in our society, but nothing will come of it without your informed consent. Most Alphas are well behaved and none like the smell of a distressed Omega.”

“Then—how does this explain slavers? How can their clients stand to use an Omega slave?”

“Slavers prize Omegas above all other genders, but ‘yes’ you would be correct to believe they are very difficult to keep because of this scent trigger which will send most Alphas into protective overdrive.” de Souza told him gently, “But the scent production of an Omega in heat will generally negate all other smells.”

“Oh...”

“Look, slavers aren’t something you need to worry about.” Parck put a hand over the doctor’s hand which was still holding onto Thrawn’s. “Omegas are vulnerable in the throes of heat. But you haven’t had a heat and it sounds like you won’t ever have one until you meet your destined alpha.”

“But Cadet Vanto said heat is not always necessary for sex to be initiated.”

“Most Alphas *are* well behaved.” The doctor repeated. “They will back off if you express discomfort.”

“Consent, Thrawn. There *must* be consent from both parties before sex is in anyway acceptable.” Parck told him firmly. “You’re NOT an open invitation, just because you’re an Omega. You *can* say ‘no’. You have every *right* to say ‘no’ and be respected and left alone.”

“So, it—it is acceptable to be an Omega and—not be obligated to feel attraction for any being?” Thrawn asked very softly.

“Yes.” All three humans told him simultaneously and very firmly.

* * *

As Parck had predicted, the Emperor was intrigued, and he was even more so amused to know that Thrawn was an Omega incapable of experiencing heat. It was little surprise to anyone that Palpatine would invite Mitth’raw’nuruodo to join his navy. In this, the Emperor could clearly see the havoc the intelligent Omega could cause in the ranks.

Eli was admittedly initially resentful that Thrawn uprooted him from his safe outer rim academy and intended career path as a quiet supply officer in the quartermasters corps. However, he couldn’t begrudge the Chiss requesting the company of a familiar and trusted alpha. And he also couldn’t deny the worry he’d probably have felt to ‘abandon’ the Omega to the core world snobs.

To be fair, the Navy was truly genderless. Thrawn and Eli were to encounter xenophobia and classicism, however, few confronted Thrawn about his gender.

There was ever only one attack upon the Chiss (thankfully thwarted), and Thrawn postulated that he was targeted because he was the only alien in the academy and not because the alphas wanted to rape him. Eli was unconvinced.

Though the younger man had helped raise the alarm and participated in Thrawn’s rescue, he was still upset with himself for having first needed the Chiss to shove him out of harms’ way; then not knowing how to properly fight and defend his Omega charge.

Eli was never that unprepared again. Thrawn had rather surprised himself with his unquestioning acceptance of Eli’s ‘protection’ after that incident. He didn’t believe he really needed it because he *was* very capable of defending himself, but the Omega was touched by Eli’s sense of responsibility and concern. And though it was not asked for, Thrawn was also grateful to the young Alpha for his efforts in guarding his virtue from predatory Alphas, and his guidance in the bewildering social quagmire that was Imperial Society’s Gender norms.

In the bigger picture, Thrawn was rather glad to see that the Aristocra’s gamble appeared to be playing off. Most older Alphas were unconsciously protective and accommodating of him. While, for the most part, younger alphas tried to impress and posture at him.

Colonel Yularen had certainly taken an interest in him quite quickly. And Thrawn suspected Eli and the ISB Colonel had rather healthily played with his Omega status in the gender politics to safeguard their careers where needed.

And while Thrawn still struggled to fully understand and embrace the social aspects of his adopted world, on occasion he could make command decisions for his charges that would be wildly popular.

* * *

Commander Faro and Lieutenant Commander Vanto exchanged bewildered glances while Admiral Thrawn studied the star charts displayed over his desk. They weren’t quite sure if they believed what they’d just heard.

“Zeltros, Sir? Really?” Lieutenant Commander Vanto asked cautiously.

“Yes?” Thrawn looked towards him. “I was given to believe it would be a favourable destination for our annual shore leave. Would there be objections?”

“NO! Not at all, Sir.” Commander Faro interjected quickly. “An excellent suggestion. The crew would be very pleased.”

“Oh, good. Then let us set a course for that star system.” Thrawn turned his attention to a data pad that he appeared to be signing off, which sent the confirmed shore leave destination to the data pads and consoles of the navigation crews of the 7th fleet.

Faro and Eli could well guess that had they been on the bridge, the cheers would probably have deafened them. Still—given their understanding of their commanding officer’s nature...

“Sir, you *are* fully aware of the nature of entertainment Zeltros is most famous for?”

“I was told it was primarily sex.” Thrawn shrugged, making Eli marvel at how far the Chiss had come from being horrified at the idea of sex as a recreational activity, to seeing no trouble in arranging to enable the activity for the crew.

“Sir? And for yourself?”

“I have two guides for the Zeltros Modern Sculpture exhibit.”

At Eli’s confused look, Thrawn kindly elaborated. “Do you recall our last visit to Coruscant some three months ago? Emperor Palpatine introduced us to the Zeltron ambassadors.”

“Oh! I remember.” Eli blushed to recall the man and his wife as they chatted them up and generally failed to elicit any sexual interest from Thrawn; much to their bewilderment and the Emperor’s sly amusement. However, all was not lost as Thrawn had engaged them in a rather lively discussion on their art.

“Ambassador Rizzahl has invited me to view their new exhibit at the Fine Arts Museum on Zeltros.” Thrawn explained. “I said I’d be delighted to visit, and thought the crew might appreciate the destination as well.”

Faro bit her lip to control her laugh as Eli rolled his eyes at her. Of course, it had to be art; even on Zeltros while escorted by a pair of drop dead gorgeous Zeltrons.

“I’ll arrange the duty rosters for your review then, Sir.” Faro offered.

“Please do. And Lieutenant Commander Vanto, you needn’t accompany me on this tour if you’d rather be elsewhere. I’m sure I will be safe in the company of Ambassadors Rizzahl and Mychi.”

Of that, Eli had no doubt. The Zeltrons were very respectful of issues of consent. And he did remember Ambassador Mychi quietly exclaiming to him at their meeting that Thrawn, as a virgin Omega, was a precious virtual treasure in their eyes. So, there was no need for him to play principal Guardian Alpha to the Admiral with this visit to Zeltros.

However—it made Eli sad for Thrawn to be reminded that despite the years and the vast amount of space they had traversed, the Chiss was still essentially lonely for a destined Alpha who was supposed to be his other half. And he wondered if that woman or man would ever materialise.


	3. Awakening

It was almost a full two hours into their discussion on AT-AT and Tie-fighter design improvements when General Maximillian Veers notice Lord Vader abruptly stop to stare at the holographic blue prints and designs surrounding them. To his great surprise, the Dark Lord let out a long-suffering groan as he buried his masked face in his hands.

“That Kriffing Chiss did it to me again!”

“Lord Vader?”

The Dark Lord looked at Veers. “Grand Admiral Thrawn. The Emperor has not been pleased about the Tie-defender factory he’s helped set up on Lothal. I was tasked to dissuade him from continuing support of it.”

Vader waved his hand at the blue prints surrounding them. “This is the *third* time he’s distracted me with his innovations to make me forget about formally pulling him off this project.”

“I see.” Veers kept a tight rein on his smile. He appreciated the deviousness of the man. “He seems quite a remarkable engineer.”

“He is quite talented and observant as well.” Vader agreed, “He was the one who pointed you out to me and suggested I give you command of my Ground Forces when your predecessor retired.”

“Oh, was he now? And you’ve never had an opportunity to introduce us?”

“Your paths never crossed.” Vader shrugged. “He is a good, reliable officer and a master strategist, if I’ve ever metone. However, ever since his Aide left him and this—Governor Pryce claimed his attention...

“I cannot fault the Governor for her ambition for her home planet, but she engaged the Grand Admiral who has been making this factory far more successful than the Emperor desires.”

“So—ultimately you disagree with the company he keeps?”

Vader stared at Veers for a moment. “A good point. He had some excellent staff in Commander Faro and Lieutenant Commander Vanto previously; Faro’s retirement was unfortunate in coinciding with Vanto’s departure. Without their steadying influence, Mitth’raw’nuruodo has been—‘disruptive’... “

“Well, it appears you know what needs to be done?”

“Indeed. After the battle of Attalon, the 7th fleet does need some shoring up.” Vader reached for the comm channels on his desk. “ Leave me. I need to make a few calls. However, I would like to pick this—” he waved at the displays surrounding him. “up again when we’re next free to do so.“

* * *

“Lord Vader, it is an honour as usual. Admiral Parck, Captain Niriz, it is a pleasure to see you again.” Grand Admiral Thrawn greeted them as they approached him in the docking area. “What seems to be the occasion?”

“Oh, I heard that your 7th fleet could do with another star destroyer or two, Grand Admiral?” Parck grinned at him.

“Really?” Thrawn glanced at Vader then subtly inclined a head towards where Pryce stood a short distance behind him.

“The Admonitor was languishing in the repair yards of Coruscant.” Vader told him. “It seemed opportune to bring it here.”

“I don’t disagree.” Thrawn assured the Dark Lord as he fell into step beside him. “I—”

Vader turned to the Chiss in expectation for his next words, only to find the man frowning and blinking rapidly at him from where he had abruptly stopped. “Grand Admiral?”

An abrupt spike of a sour sick smell wafted over the Alphas as the Chiss seemed to grow grey and began to sway on his feet. “I—” His breathing was suddenly laboured as if he couldn’t pull enough oxygen in his lungs. “What—?”

Vader caught the Grand Admiral in his arms before he could crumble to the ground. “Thrawn!”

Parck and Niriz were crowded around Vader and Thrawn even as Pryce began striding towards them in alarm.

“Thrawn?!” Parck had one hand on the Chiss’ warm forehead as the other held a wrist. “His pulse is erratic. He’s burning up! We have to get him to a med bay!”

“We have one at the factory—” Pryce started as she reached them.

“And he’s a Chiss. Would your Lothal doctors know how to treat him?” Parck snapped at her. “We need to return him to his flagship.”

Without another word, Vader swung the barely conscious Grand Admiral into a protective bride carry and hurried back to the shuttle he’d just disembarked from minutes earlier. He had wanted to remove the Chiss from Lothal. However, he hadn’t expected it to be quite this quickly, nor so dramatically.

And just what was wrong with the Grand Admiral? Thrawn had been looking in the best of health when they started speaking. What happened to send him into shock and collapse so suddenly.

* * *

“He’s what?!” Vader, Parck and Niriz asked in unison.

“Unmistakable!” The Chimera’s fatherly head physician told them excitedly. “The boy’s in *heat*. He must have encountered his destined Alpha at last.”

“But we don’t smell—?” Niriz started in bewilderment.

“He’s a Chiss, his heat scent is probably only detectable by his destined Alpha.” The doctor interrupted him. “Whatever! The Grand Admiral’s showing all the classic signs of an Omega in heat. Dilated eyes, elevated temperature, slick production...”

The doctor frowned at his data pad. “The strength of the symptoms are rather alarming though, this is more like heat sick than a normal heat. As if he was an Omega who’d been drug abusing his suppressants and hit the backlash point.

“Given that he’s never ever been on suppressants, it’s more probably because he’s coming into his first heat so late. The Grand Admiral did mention to me that he was the only Omega of his race to not have found his destined Alpha during adolescence.  I’ve already given him some hormone shots to alleviate the fever, and dampen the nausea and cramping. But unfortunately, the muscle ache and joint pain don’t seem to be responding to anything we’ve tried to give him.

“So? Where is he or she?”

The three Alphas just stared at him in dumbfounded incomprehension. “Who?”

“Thrawn’s. Destined. Alpha.” The doctor enunciated slowly as if he was speaking with particularly dim idiots. “The one who sent him spiralling into heat shock. We need him or her here!”

“But—but—” Parck looked from Vader to Niriz. “It was only the three of us who met him before he collapsed. Who—”

“Dr Jacobs, could it be someone that one of us met recently?”

“Well, it’s possible if you spent an hour or more in close quarters with them and their scent is on your clothes.”

Vader coughed in amusement. “I believe I know who it is.”

* * *

Veers had been looking forward to another session of reviewing blue prints and geeking out on design improvements. So, this announcement regarding his sex life was the last thing on his mind.

“I’m what?”

“You’re apparently Grand Admiral Thrawn’s destined Alpha.”

Veers stared at the Dark Lord in incomprehension. He knew Vader wasn’t one to pull pranks, but this sounded—

“Wait? Grand Admiral Thrawn is an Omega?”

“Select members of High command have known Grand Admiral Thrawn’s status as an un-awakened Omega since his arrival in the Empire. We have kept this on a need to know basis to ensure his safety and protect him from harassment.”

“But what’s this thing about my being *his* Alpha? How can you tell?”

Vader sighed and rather than explain, deliberately took two steps closer, and suddenly Veers was hit by the most delicious and mouth-watering smell he’d ever encountered in his life that made him want to reach out and grab a hold of the source and bury his nose in the succulence. The fact that it was the most fearsome Dark Lord in the Empire standing within his reach kept Veers’ hands by his side. But only barely.

“I carried the Grand Admiral to the Med bay, I believe you’re reacting to the scent his proximity left on my robes.”

“Med bay? What happened?!” Veers sucked in a deeper breath, letting him also now identify the sick notes of an Omega in distress.

“He was in turn affected by the scent you left on me during our hours long discussion in my office yesterday.” Vader told him with some amusement. “Apparently, that tiny trace of scent was sufficient to trigger him into his first heat. A heat that Omega Chiss only awaken to when in the presence of their destined Alphas.”

“A-awaken?” Veers asked, his mind swimming at the explanation given.

“Yes, Grand Admiral Thrawn is a virgin Omega. Untouched, pure. And destined Alpha or no, you Will NOT ever even *think* of hurting him.”

Veers swallowed almost audibly. As shovel talks went, this was almost enough to send him running for the hills. But—‘destined’... someone that was meant just for him alone. It didn’t matter to Veers that this was a man and an alien on top of that. The smell alone... it was beautiful... just perfect... This wasn’t like his relationship with his wife. Her loss had devastated him. However, Veers knew that if he ever lost his mate it would kill him.

‘Mate?’ Where did that word come from? And why did it sound so right?

He was brought out of his reverie to find Vader strapping him into a seat of a shuttle. When did that happen?

“General Veers? Are you back with me again?”

He looked around them in confusion. “When did we walk here?”

“That doesn’t matter. We’re bringing you to the Chimera. Grand Admiral Thrawn’s flagship. Everyone’s expecting you.”

“Ev—every—one?”

“He has been in command of the 7th fleet for nearly 4 years now. I would imagine the Alphas on board his flagship are more than aware of his status and your significance.”

Veers wanted to whimper. An alpha’s protectiveness for a familial Omega was the stuff of Legends, and it sounded to him like Thrawn had a whole fleet of protectors he was about to make an acquaintance with.

A piece of cloth unexpectedly smacked him in the face, and Veers would have let it fall to the floor if it hadn’t been for the smell that clung to it. Veers couldn’t help himself. He immediately clutched the piece of cape Vade had tossed at him to his face to breathe deeply of that delicious mouth-watering scent. His Omega, his destined mate. His everything...

No one was going to stand in his way. Not Vader. Not a ship full of protective Alphas. The scent of *his* Omega was calling for him, and no one was going to get in his way of answering that Siren call.

“It will take us a while to shuttle over, so if you have any questions, General, now is the time to ask.”

“His name. I’ve heard that ‘Thrawn’ is a nickname among the Chiss; that we were given to use it because his real name is difficult for the human tongue. What is his real name?”

It was quite a tongue twister. However, much to Vader’s surprise he hadn’t needed to repeat it many times to the General before he got it.

‘My Destined Omega.’ and ‘Mitth’raw’nuruodo’ went together so well on his tongue, Veers couldn’t help repeating it softly for the remainder of the journey to the Chimera. Not noticing that Vader had quickly left him alone and retreat to the front of the shuttle with the pilots to escape his dreamy murmuring.

* * *

The Chimera’s medical bay was in lockdown with all Alpha crew banned from coming within 50 meters of the area. For all the good that did. The stink of an Omega in distress and pain permeated every corridor leading to and from the med bay, and quite a few of the Chimera’s Alphas had to wear a filtered breather to be spared the nausea and stress that the smell was causing them. One of the Alphas allowed into the Med Bay was Admiral Voss Parck, though Dr Jacobs had him in a sealed systems biohazard spacesuit for his comfort.

“Talk to me, Thrawn.” Parck spoke soothingly from where he sat beside the Chiss’ bed while he gently stroked the pulse point of his wrist. “It’s all right to be freaked out. This is your first heat and it’s hitting you harder than anyone could have predicted. You almost went into cardiac arrest from shock.”

The almost grey Chiss turned fevered orange tinged eyes towards his oldest Alpha friend among the humans. “We’ve never even met. What if—He’s had a wife and a son. I’m a man and of an alien species. What if this was all wrong?”

“Has the history of your people ever had an Alpha-Omega destined pair prove false?”

“No?”

“Then trust in your stories and legends.”

“And I don’t understand how heat leads to breeding. I’m in so much pain, I hardly think I’m in any mood for sex.”

Parck stroked his gloved hand through Thrawn’s tousled hair soothingly. “Dr Jacobs said that the pain is most probably from unfulfilled heat needs, Thrawn. When your alpha is here his proximity should put things right. He’ll help you feel better.”

“What if he doesn’t come?”

“He will.” Parck assured him softly. “Lord Vader has gone to fetch Veers. He’s hardly going to escape our Dark Lord.”

“Everything hurts.” Thrawn whined softly. “Hurts or itches. Are we sure I’m not dying?”

“You’re not dying. Dr Jacobs has assured us that there hasn’t been an Omega who has died from heat alone in the last three decades.” Parck offered him a straw to take some more of the fruit juice laced with pain killers and sedatives. “Another sip then?”

Thrawn shook his head stubbornly. “Water, I want my head clear when Veers gets here.

“And what was that you said about dying from heat alone? There *have* been Omegas killed in heat related issues?”

Parck changed cups and offered Thrawn a straw again. “Those unfortunate circumstances are not happening here. And if you must know, there have been slaver orgies gone wrong. You’re *never* going to be in a similar situation, ever. Your fleet of Alphas will never let you be taken like that. And your biology is unique, Thrawn.

“Your heat scent is apparently *only* for your destined alpha. The rest of us right now can only smell your pain and distress.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. It must make the med bay uncomfortable.”

Parck tapped the glass of his sealed visor in laughter. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. We can adept.”

“Dizzy again.”

Parck reached for and pressed the call button, immediately summoning a virtual army of nurses with Dr Jacobs who clucked over Thrawn while they replaced the cold packs around their sick patient and wiped him down with cool cloths. Within minutes, they again had Thrawn lying upon cool refreshed bedsheets and surrounded by icepacks.

“Have more water, Sir.” Jacobs took the cup and straw from Parck and topped it up before offering it to Thrawn. “You’re dehydrated that’s why you’re dizzy. I don’t think you want us to hook you to a drip.”

Thrawn obediently drained the cup. “Is—is there really nothing else to be done?”

“You just need your Alpha, Grand Admiral.” Dr Jacobs patted him on his hair reassuringly before looking up at Parck. “In fact, I believe Lord Vader’s shuttle should be docking in the next fifteen minutes.”

Parck immediately reached for one of Thrawn’s hands to give it a gentle squeeze before heading to the door. It took a couple of blinks for Thrawn to register Parck’s departure, then one more blink for his pale blue cheeks to colour into lavender as understanding came to him.

Dr Jacobs grinned at him, voicing their thoughts. “No, I don’t envy General Veers for the gauntlet he’s going to have to face the moment he lands.”

Thrawn made a tiny sound of stress, leading the Doctor to stroking his cheek in reassurance. “Don’t worry about your Alpha. I’ll let the boys have a bit of fun and fetch him myself.”

* * *

He was going to die.

The moment the shuttle doors had opened in the docking bay of the Chimera, Veers could immediately smell the sour-sick scent of an Omega in distress and pain. From the looks of the pocket crowds of men and women amassed in the docking bay staring at the shuttle, Veers was almost certain that Thrawn’s alpha staff were plotting to skin him alive for presentation of his carcass to the Omega as the chief exhibit of the one who caused his pain.

Fortunately, Vader was a supportive solid presence just to the left and back of him. “Do not show any fear.” The Dark Lord told him softly in encouragement.

Before Veers could say anything though, a space suit clad officer came striding towards them. The General thought he recognised the admiral though wasn’t he affiliated to the Admonitor?

“Lord Vader.”

“Admiral Parck.”

“Is this he?”

“This is General Maximillian Veers.” Vader nodded as he placed a hand on Veers’ shoulder to motion him forward. “How is the Grand Admiral?”

“Doing poorly as he awaits the arrival of General Veers.”

Veers stiffened to attention at the Admiral’s regard. There was no mistaking who had taken the lead of the Omega’s Guardian Alpha in absence of family or mate.

“So, General. How is your experience with Omegas of any other species?”

“I don’t generally seek them out, but have had a lovely time with one here and there.”

“Virgins?”

“My wife on our wedding night.” Veers answered honestly.

“Lord Vader has explained the situation?”

“This is his first heat.” Veers looked Parck in the eyes. “He’s had no other encounter or experience.” Veers took a deep breath reading the scent in the air. “He’s afraid and uncertain. What is happening to him is beyond his current understanding.”

Parck nodded in approval then gave a significant look around them at the various pockets of men and women assembled in the hanger. “I believe you also understand that if you in anyway hurt our Grand Admiral...”

“No one will find the body. If there’s even a body to be found.” Veers swallowed hard.

“You understand us perfectly.”

“If you bloody alphas wouldn’t mind!” Dr Jacobs came striding towards them. The beta determinedly cutting a swath through the crowds with his med bots ably forming a clear unbroken path to the emergency exit that led straight to med bay.

“Is this he?”

“Yes, this is General Veers, Dr Jacobs.”

“It’s about time!” Dr Jacobs grabbed one of Veers’ hands and pulled the man after him in a near run. “My Med Bay. My rules! Understand, you may NOT initiate sex with my patient in his hospital bed.

“Also, his anxiety levels are high enough to have the alphas of this entire ship on edge. I will NOT have you hurt him.”

“I get it, doctor. I get it.” Veers whimpered. “I just had a whole *ship* of Alphas give me the shovel talk.”

* * *

Veers thought that he was already well prepared to meet Thrawn. He still clutched the scrap of black cape Vader had gifted him with his mate’s scent. However, to be in the presence of the real thing...

The Chiss could not have been even more deliciously presented if he tried. His arms were flung overhead with one hand clutched upon the head board and the other fisted upon one of his many pillows. The man’s upper body was left completely bare and beaded with tiny pearls of sweat which seemed to gleam in the stark white hospital light. The crumpled white top sheet looked just artfully and modestly draped over the man’s lower extremities, showing just enough to hint that he was probably lacking in any underwear, with a slight tenting over the crotch as the only the evidence given of the hidden arousal.

Then to also be hit full force by the scent of *his* Omega when he entered that room... His knees had buckled under him. Only Dr Jacob’s steadying hand saved Veers from landing on his arse at the very moment his mate opened his eyes to look at him.

They had stared at each other for a long moment.

“General?”

“Grand Admiral?”

“I suppose we should have a talk then?”

Veers couldn’t hold back a cheeky grin. “My place or yours?”

The Chiss groaned and rolled his eyes. However, a muscle spasm suddenly wracked though his body drawing a cry of pain. Veers was immediately on the bed pulling his shuddering Omega into his arms.

“I’ve got you, Thrawn. Everything will be okay.”

“Will it? Truly?” Thrawn looked up at him. And in that fevered, red-orange gaze, Veers felt himself falling into his mate’s mind; seeing his fears and confusion for his body’s betrayal, the questions he had for what this all meant; the fear of physical intimacy...

Veers hadn’t any words for Thrawn yet, so he just cupped the back of his Omega’s head to encourage the Chiss to lie on top of him and relax. And that was all they did for a while. Relax, and breath in the scent of their mate.

Veers savoured deeply of his Omega’s scent, knowing he was only clear headed because he could sense his mate’s anxiety and stress. This was an interesting concept, to be drawn to and know his mate’s heat and still be clear headed enough to think. This was very unlike the heats he’d encounter in Omegas of other species. And Veers suddenly knew without a doubt that he was never going to be enticed by the heat of another Omega ever again.

Bit by bit, Veers could feel Thrawn begin to relax against him. The underlying smell of distress was also dissipating as the heat pain that the Omega had been experiencing was easing with the proximity of his Alpha.

“This—isn’t unpleasant.”

Veers hummed at him.

“I—I thought you’d be doing more.”

“Are you ready to do more?”

The Chiss tensed up again. “Hey? It’s okay. I won’t do anything you’re not ready or comfortable with.”

“But—I’m in heat. Aren’t we supposed to...”

“That can come when you’re ready, and you’re not ready, are you?” Veers stroked his fingers through Thrawn’s hair soothingly.

“You—you’re not angry?”

“What about?”

“That—I’m not human—not—female.”

“Not a bit.” Veers told him honestly. “Lord Vader told me you were responsible for the promotion that got me onto his ship. I looked you up then. Thought you were attractive then too.”

“I—there’ll be children from this union. M- maybe—probably more than one child...”

“Really? I can be a dad again? Have the chance to do it right this time?” Veers asked a bit excitedly. “I wouldn’t mind having a daughter this time. Your smarts, my charm. They’ll be brilliant.”

Thrawn pushed himself up to look Veers in the eye. “You’re not just saying that.”

“No, I’m not.” Veers told him solemnly. “I’m yours as surely as you are mine, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. This bond and tie between us is nothing like what I’ve ever experienced or read about. Alpha and Omega... You begin and end me.

“When I met and later lost my wife to illness, her death devastated me. But this thing between us? If you should ever leave this plane of existence—I know I will not survive your death, Grand Admiral Thrawn.”

And what could the charmed Chiss do but to lean in and—Veers was reminded of Thrawn’s inexperience with matters of intimacy when his lips stopped just shy of touching his.

He closed the distance, gently capturing the other’s lips with his and indulging in this first taste that almost undid them both. Until an inopportune knee triggered the nurse’s call button, leading to them jerking apart guiltily with the entrance of the horde of nurses together with Dr Jacobs.

“No sex in my Med Bay.” The old doctor reminded them. “If you’re feeling well enough, Grand Admiral, you’ll probably find it more comfortable in your own quarters.”


	4. Heat and Consequence

The Chimera alphas were settling down. The sour-sick miasma of an Omega in pain and distress had at last dissipated and was replaced by the soft, sweet notes of a calm, secure and safe Omega; that is, the regular scent notes of their Grand Admiral.

Still, there were many eyes watching the General as he guided a hover chair carrying the Grand Admiral back to his quarters. Not that either party noticed. Their attention was completely on each other; so much so they would have walked passed the door to Thrawn’s suites if Dr Jacobs hadn’t cleared his throat.

On entering Thrawn’s abode though, the old doctor had quickly taken charge of Thrawn’s hover chair to guide it into the bedroom and close the door in Veers’ face. So, for a while, Veers was left to his own devices as he wandered around Thrawn’s living room examining the sparse keepsakes the man collected.

The General noted that it appeared the Chiss collected dated chips of art, more than the actual art pieces. This was quite understandable. Grand Admiral salary or not, Veers doubted that Thrawn would spend overly much on a piece of art just for the sake of owning it. Holographic reproductions, however...

Then all thoughts of art and collections were quickly discarded when Dr Jacobs exited the bedroom with the empty hover chair. The beta doctor stood for a moment between Veers and his Omega.

“You have a great responsibility, young man.”

“I will never hurt him, Dr Jacobs. I don’t believe I’m even capable of letting him come to any harm in my presence.”

“Thrawn has spent many years thinking he was— ‘broken’ and not worthy of love. This is a huge change for him to absorb and accept.”

Veers bristled at the word ‘broken’. “There’s nothing ‘broken’ about him.”

“Oh, I agree. I’m just telling you what he’s spent years believing of himself.” The doctor finally stepped aside. “Be gentle with him.”

“I shall, doctor. Thank you for the advice.”

“The left bedside table has tubes of lube if you need it. The right has water and energy bars. Keep yourselves properly hydrated.” The doctor warned him as he started for the door to leave. “I’ll look in on you again in three days.”

And the next thing Veers knew he was alone with his omega, with just a bedroom door keeping them separate. Veers momentarily wasn’t sure if he should rejoice or be afraid. He did neither; he just knocked on the door and walked straight in.

The air in the bedroom was cool, and crisp with the slowly saturating smells of his Omega’s delicious heat scent. The doctor had even artfully dimmed the lights, leaving a subtle spotlight upon the Chiss who was already on the bed, lying obviously nude under the cream coloured sheets. Thankfully, there was no sharp scent of fear or distress, but Veers could tell that his Omega was nervous and apprehensive.

A mischievous smile pulled on Veers’ lips. He’d had a very nice look at the Grand Admiral’s body in the med bay. Perhaps it was time he let the Chiss have a look of what his alpha had to offer.

The Grand Admiral had a convenient chair at his dressing table that Veers pulled out to casually sit on to remove his boots and socks. Then without looking at the man, Veers came to his feet and languidly stretched his arms over his head, making sure to flex his arms and chest muscles slightly to strain against his fitted tunic.

He could feel the hot burn of that red gaze upon him as he unbuttoned his tunic and slowly pulled it aside to reveal his sculpted chest and six-pack unencumbered by an undershirt that day.

Ahh, good. His nose picked up a slight scent of spice that he instinctually knew was arousal. Veers gave his Omega a glittering smile of promise as he smoothly rolled the tunic from his broad shoulders and off his arms, letting his limbs flex to show off his musculature.

He caught that red gaze as his hands reached for the button and zip of his pants, and held that stare as he hooked his thumbs into his boxers to slowly peal both underwear and pants down his muscular legs. Ahh, the fiery spicy scent was deepening.

Stepping out of his clothes and standing tall, Veers let his Omega drink in his full physique with his eyes. Was that a pant? Was Thrawn ready to receive him?

Frankly, Veers really wanted to finally close the distance between them. He wanted—needed to feel his Omega in his arms again. With that in mind, he started towards the bed in a casual sauntering pace, making sure to artfully flex his muscles, controlling his gait to occasionally draw attention to his hardening, lengthening arousal and heavy balls.

Veers sighed in his head when he finally came close enough to see that his Omega had a tight, white knuckled grip on his blankets. Thrawn’s cheeks were flushed to a delicate lavender with renewed heat and clear arousal, but Veers knew that the Chiss was still too tensed and—afraid.

Veers sat carefully on the bed facing his nervous Omega. “Hey, eyes up here, Thrawn.”

Thrawn practically startled in response as he jerked his eyes up from Veers erection to his face. Veers leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on his lips, feeling his Omega relax with his soft undemanding attention.

“We have all the time in the world. There’s no hurry.”

Thrawn swallowed visibly but nodded to acknowledge Veers’ words. His death grip on the blankets also finally eased.

“You’ve seen all of me now, so may I?” Veers gave the blanket a gentle tug. Though Thrawn’s hands had initially tightened on the blankets, he released his hold with Veers’ encouraging smile.

The General pulled the blankets aside slowly and gently as if he was unwrapping a precious gift. His Omega was beautiful; broad of shoulder, muscular though of a slenderer build than Veers’ own physique. His cock was well formed, and thankfully also erect with arousal, the mushroom head an almost angry purple with just a tiny lavender bead of precum crying to Veers to drink it up. And his powerful muscular thighs were wet with slick and heavy with his heat scent.

Oh, that scent. That delicious mouth-watering scent completely unique to him and made only for Veers to breathe in and worship. The scent that had unconsciously drawn Veers to move between those powerful legs so that he would have his face near that centre of paradise.

Veers quickly looked up from between the Chiss’ legs before he made another move. “May l?”

Thrawn looked uncertain and still nervous but he nodded anyway, so Veers laid a gentle kiss on the inside of his thigh before gently pushing his legs up as he moved down.

If Thrawn had anticipated Veers’ attention on his cock, he was to be surprised. For the General’s target was a lot lower; at the rosebud from which leaked the enticing slick that was staining the sheets.

“General? Wha—” The question swiftly changed to a moan as Veers delicately wiped his tongue along the cleft and over that puckered entrance.

This taste, this sweet honey that was just for him. Veers let his tongue lap over the surface again to lick up the capricious dribble leaking from that winking puckered rose. That taste which was just for him.

“Ahh, M—Max!”

He liked that. His name on those lips. Could he get a louder shout? He smoothed his hands over the so tempting butt cheeks to spread them a bit more so he could get closer and he tried pushing his tongue into the tiny rosebud.

“Max!”

He took his time to look up from between the legs of the heavily panting Chiss. Catching the man’s eyes as he moved up slowly to first lick and pepper tiny kisses upon his balls, then run a tongue over the length of his cock. Indulging himself with the swirl of a tongue over the cockhead to catch a taste of the precum so temptingly beaded there.

“M-Max, Alpha, please. S-s-stop teasing.” The Chiss reached for Max to pull him up and on top of him. “I-I-I need...”

Max kissed him deep and hard, feeling his Omega surrendering and giving his trust completely. His legs spreading wide in clear invitation to his Alpha.

Still, Max by stint of stubborn will managed to get himself under control. He remembered that Thrawn was a virgin. Biologically built for it or no, the Omega still needed preparation.

“Patience, Thrawn.” Max moved down again, peppering kisses over the Chiss’ body along the way. “This is your first time, and we need to stretch you first.”

The reminder made Thrawn tense up again, but Max continued with his tiny licks and kisses, moving his attention up again when he realised the Chiss was stiffening with his progress down. He moved Thrawn on his side so that he had access to the side and back of his neck and attacked ruthlessly with strategic nips and kisses, bringing his Omega to shivering sexual insanity once more.

The first alpha precum coated finger was completely over looked, but not the second or third. Even so, Max had found the man’s prostate gland and that took the sting out of the careful stretching exploration that soon had Thrawn humping almost frantically against Max’s hand showing his readiness for the next part.

“Max! Alpha, please!”

Who knew the Grand Admiral could be so pretty when he whined. But Kriff, Max’s patience was stretching thin as well. Still, he had a last consideration for his virgin lover.

With a little prodding, Max had his Omega seated on his lap and straddling his thighs. He was beautiful, his Omega. Irises blown wide, like burning coals within his lava red eyes. Caerulean skin flushed a delicate lavender from heat and arousal. His slick dripping from him and coating Max’s thighs. Their straining erections touching and stroking each other like duelling sabres of flesh.

Max kissed him again, indulging in his alpha need to claim and devour his omega’s mouth. Thrawn was clinging to him now, all shyness and doubt burned away by his need for his Alpha.

“When you’re ready, my Omega. Let me in.” Max gave him a last kiss and leaned back.

The Chiss was panting as he stared in incomprehension at Max for a moment before he looked down between them at their touching erections. Without another word said, Thrawn tremblingly pushed his thighs up to bring himself into a kneeling position straddling Max’s hips.

Max gently guided Thrawn’s arms around his shoulders and neck before hooking his own arms around the small of the Chiss’ back, helping to guide him down. He gritted his teeth, mustering the last shred of his self-control to let Thrawn dictate the pace. Fighting against his own raging need to grab on and impale his Omega upon his shaft and bury himself as deep as he can get.

The Chiss was trembling like a leaf in his arms, tensed again as he lowered himself upon his Alpha’s cock. Almost flinching when he felt the touch of Max’s cockhead against his puckered rose.

“Breathe, Thrawn.” Max let his tongue dance around one of Thrawn’s nipples. “Relax, and let go.”

Max looked up to watch his lover’s face as he took his advice to take a deep breath and let his hips slide down. Letting Max sink his needful erection deep inside the sweet honeyed depths of his Omega.

“Ahhh, Mmaaaxxxxxx.”

Kriff! That long luxurious slide... Max felt as if he was being slowly sucked into the glorious depths of paradise.

It felt like an eternity had passed before his Omega finally took him in all the way down to the root. They were kissing again the moment their mouths came within reach, their lips and tongue tasting each other like a long-awaited feast.

With the guidance of Max’s arms, Thrawn began to rock and push himself up and down upon his intimate perch. His pace growing faster as the Omega gave into his heat and need to be filled and claimed by his Alpha.

And Max was trying to stay in control, trying to rein in the beast that called to him to ravage, mark and claim his Omega. But he was fast losing that fight and he didn’t want to hurt his love, his heart, his—

“Max!” Thrawn—his Omega called to him. “It’s—it’s not enough, please! Alpha! I need—I need more! Alpha!

“Ch’eo vur!”

Max felt as if his blood had suddenly become sizzling hot and burning in his veins. What was that word?

He tried speaking the word himself. It came out in a horse whisper.  “Ch’eo vur...”

His world almost whited out on him with the rippling clench of honeyed walls around the centre of his being.

“Ch’eo vur.” His Omega whined at him as he slid upon Max’s demanding shaft. Impaling himself again and again upon his intimate perch. “More... please... Ch’eo vur...”

He knew the word... his Omega’s native tongue... The meaning... It came to him... “Ch’eo vur...” His heart...

And the last shred of Max’s self-control broke as he flipped Thrawn upon his back on the bed, his hips slapping and slamming against the Chiss’ slick stained buttocks while Thrawn clung to him. His Omega’s powerful legs hooked around his waist and pulling—assisting him in getting in deeper and harder. His Omega, begging his Alpha to take him faster. To take him more forcefully. To ravage and wreck him and claim him. To let his Omega feel his Alpha cock reach so deep within him as to emerge in his throat.

Then, there was no more ‘Max’ or ‘Thrawn’. Human nor Chiss. Nothing else existed but an Alpha and his destined Omega, and the word ‘Ch’eo vur’ repeatedly appearing on their tongues like a mantra and promise of their connection for all eternity.

* * *

Grand Admiral Thrawn recalled very little of the next five days of his heat. Though he did distinctly remember making a call on the morning of day two to Parck to authorize the annual shore leave for the 7th fleet while he was indisposed. He also recalled saying something about Zeltros as a possible destination, though the Chiss thought he could be excused given the circumstances. Not that any of the crew of the 7th fleet were dismayed by the suggestion. There was a reason why the men and women of 7th fleet liked their alien Grand Admiral.

The only unfortunate casualty of the whole affair was the Grand Admiral’s hardwood bed set which apparently wasn’t sturdy enough to withstand the stress placed upon it. As imperial supplied furniture went, it was already the best available, so it was very fortunate that the 7th fleet were at Zeltros.

Ambassadors Rizzahl and Mychi were delighted with the opportunity to gift the Grand Admiral and his alpha a luxurious Titanium-Doonium alloy bedroom set, for the monumental occasion of his first heat and deflowering. The bed even came with a guarantee that it could weather a four Omega orgy. The dungeon accessories of padded manacles, chains, paddles and whips which also came with it, however, were looked upon with suspicion by the Grand Admiral. Though General Veers gave Ambassador Mychi a broad wink behind his Omega’s back in assurance that he’d work it out with his Omega.

* * *

With his heat over and his bedroom furniture replaced, Thrawn was ready to have Dr Jacobs completely catalogue the changes he’d undergone with his Omega awakening. Max had been very sweetly concerned on that sixth day, after they’d regained their senses, and they realised that the Chiss had shrunk by nearly two full shirt and pants sizes.

Though he had known all his life to expect this, Thrawn was still quite shaken to see and experience the difference in him brought about by his Omega awakening. The muscle and joint pain he’d suffered made even more sense to him then. The only thing which made it all bearable was the concern and support of his Alpha mate.

Then again, if he were to think of it uncharitably, it *was* all Max’s fault. Chiss Alpha-Omega destined couples were said to shape each other into their greatest potential and configuration. Since Max was human, it appeared Thrawn’s Chiss biology shaped him into his Alpha’s ideal partner; which apparently entailed Thrawn having a slightly shorter and less muscular, slender physique.

The tailors had little issue with altering his whole wardrobe for him, but Thrawn’s entire understanding of how to move in fighting or self-defence was completely off kilter. He was not pleased.

Added to this was Dr Jacobs’ own freak out and alarm for the discovery Thrawn had come to terms with while awaiting the arrival of his Alpha. It was a last quirk of Empire Gender Biology he hadn’t realised till this moment.

“Y-y-you’re pregnant.” Dr Jacobs stammered as he stared at the third device his med bot brought in.

“Well, yes?” Thrawn agreed while throwing a glance at the earlier two devices the doctor had used then discarded. “I’ve just had my heat fulfilled by my Alpha. It is to be expected.”

“Actually...” Max quickly sat on the bed beside his Omega and curled an arm around him.

Thrawn stiffened in his embrace. “I—don’t understand. You said—you’d be glad to have children with me.”

“I would! But—I thought we were talking about joining our genes through a surrogate, or using an external womb like most of your race.” 

“Thrawn... Omega males in the Empire DON’T get pregnant.” Dr Jacobs told him in a strangled tone. “How—? I mean, there’s no—I mean—the sphincter can stretch but—”

“Don’t be absurd! I’d grow a birth canal for child birth.” Thrawn stared at the doctor with growing alarm. “Y-Your profession is completely inexperienced with male Omega births?”

“Y-yes? Y-you—the instruments tell me you have three children on the way, Grand Admiral. And I’m completely out of my depth with this pregnancy.”

“Three?” Max had a goofy smile on his face. “We’re having triplets, Ch’eo vur?”

The Chiss looked up at his mate, gratified to see the eagerness in his eyes. But there was worry there too. And Thrawn could understand why. Clearly, the doctors within the Empire had no experience with his specific gender species.

He had to return to the Chiss.

* * *

It was a timely suggestion.

Given that Thrawn had made himself an annoyance and a dissenting voice against the Emperor’s Death Star, Palpatine was all too glad to let the Chiss remove himself and venture into the Unknown Regions to set up Outposts for the Empire.

Vader himself saw off the 7th Fleet at the edge of the Unknown Regions. “Safe travels, Grand Admiral. We shall look out for your missives.”

“I thank you, Lord Vader. We shall be productive.”

“Better out there than under our Emperor’s eyes. I would say you skirted on the edge of the Emperor’s displeasure.”

“I will maintain that the principals behind the Death Star are strategically unsound.”

“And *that* is why it is safer for you to be far out of the Emperor’s reach, Grand Admiral Thrawn. Till we meet again.” The Dark Lord nodded to him as he cut off the transmission.

Max came to stand beside Thrawn’s chair on the bridge of the Chimera. “You’re worried about the Death Star.” The General told him softly. “That it might be used on your people.”

“I am, Ch’eo vur.” Thrawn reached for and gripped his mate’s hand. “That’s why I’m not hurrying towards my home world. We will accomplish the Emperor’s work first and set up his outposts.”

“Ch’eo vur...” Max’s hand tightened over his in concern.

“My people will see and notice our work out here. They will come and investigate.”

“Before you’re due?”

“That is my hope.” Thrawn told him. “If not, our children can be delivered by caesarean section.”

“Thrawn...”

“The Death Star must never be allowed to find my home world, not especially through me.”

* * *

The 7th Fleet watched their Grand Admiral with concern even as they set up their colonies, vanquished pirates, and established trading hubs, farming homesteads and mining facilities; building for their Emperor quite an Empire of the Hand.

As Thrawn grew heavier with child, both General Veers and Dr Jacobs grew more agitated with worry. Thankfully, the children were healthy; two girls and a boy. And Max both dreaded and looked forward to their birth.

It was sometime during the middle of the third trimester that an unarmed Chiss starship suddenly appeared in the airspace of one of their colonies. Max could have wept in relief to see this as they exchanged friendly overtures and a shuttle was soon dispatched to meet them. Thrawn insisted he be part of the greeting party, though he was by then confined to a hover chair whenever they couldn’t keep him in bed.

If Max was surprised that a human was walking down the shuttle’s ramp with what he thought was a female Chiss admiral, it was dispelled with the pleased smile of greeting from his mate. Thrawn had told him of Eli Vanto. Now apparently also a Commander in the Chiss Navy.

“As a representative of the Empire of the Hand, I greet you, Admiral Ar’alani.”

“I accept your greeting, and greet you in return, Syndic Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” Ar’alani intoned as she stopped before him, “Do you guarantee my safety, and the safety of my company?”

“I guarantee your safety with my life and the lives of those in my Empire,” Thrown said, inclining his head towards them, “Enter in peace, and with trust.”

“Well I’ll be—” Vanto strode forward the moment formalities were done to kneel beside Thrawn’s hoverchair. “It’s good ta see you again, Sir. And congratulations on finding your destined Alpha!”

“It is a pleasure to see you again as well, Admiral Ar’alani, Commander Eli Vanto. May I present to you Admiral Voss Parck, and my Alpha, General Maximillian Veers.”

“Admiral Parck, General Veers, it is a pleasure. And may I say pregnancy looks well upon you, Syndic Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” Ar’alani inclined her head towards Thrawn. “But you must be due soon.”

“I am, unfortunately, inexperienced here, Admiral Ar’alani. As is my human doctor. I’m afraid that the medical staff in the Empire are unused to male Omegas that are capable of carrying a child.”

Ar’alani gave him a double take and fairly exploded in fury. “You Sculag! Why did you not initiate contact!? And you, Alpha! You—Oh, you’re excused, you’re human so you couldn’t have known.”

Eli had come to his feet as well in alarm. “Thrawn! Why didn’t you—?”

“I would not lead the Death Star to you.”

Ar’alani glared at Thrawn even as she activated her comm unit to call instructions ahead to have preparations made upon her ship.

“Parck?” Thrawn lifted a hand which was immediately gripped by the Admiral, “I again leave the 7th Fleet in your good hands while I’m indisposed.”

“I’ll watch things, Sir. Oh, and here comes Dr Jacobs. He’s not letting you run off without him if you expect him to deliver your next round of kids.”

“More—children?” Max looked like he was in a dream world.

“As if you’d be able to refrain from touching your mate when he’s in heat. The Omega males of our species are known to be especially fertile.” Ar’alani told him as she took charge of Thrawn’s hover chair to begin guiding it to her shuttle. “The record was twenty-five children over fifteen years. How many are you having now?”

“Three.”

“And you did not call us?! Mitth’raw’nuruodo! This is far too many for a first birth, and at your age!”

Parck stifled a grin as the Chiss Admiral quickly ushered Thrawn, Veers, Dr Jacobs and Vanto into her shuttle. By the sound of it, she was really steamed with Thrawn for endangering his health.

The Admiral hoped that when Mitth’raw’nuruodo next returned, he’d pay more attention to his own health and limitations. It was less stressful on the Alphas of the Fleet.

* * *

Mitth’ras’safis smiled upon the healthy baby girl cradled in his arms as she slept. Admiral Ar’alani had rushed his brother back none too soon, as Thrawn had gone into labour in the docking bay upon their arrival. Fortunately, the birth hadn’t been too difficult and the Omega and the babies were all healthy and resting well.

It was an interesting Human /Chiss hybrid. All three children had the blue skin of the Chiss, but their dark hair had a hint of their father’s brown colouring. They also had human eyes, though the cornea was red.

“Thrass?”

Mitth’ras’safis gently and quickly placed his sleeping niece back into her bassinet before he approached his brother’s bed. The elder brother couldn’t help smiling at the sight of Thrawn’s beefy, strong human alpha fast asleep and protectively holding his mate in the cradle of his arms.

“Your children are fine, Thrawn.” Thrass spoke softly as he stroked a hand over his brother’s cheek. “You should follow the lead of your Alpha mate and sleep too.”

“You still fuss too much.”

Thrass sighed, suddenly flashing back to a conversation with his brother before his exile. He had naively assumed that once Thrawn discovered his destined Alpha, he’d settle down and there’d be little more to worry.

However, the news that he brought back regarding the Empire’s Death Star was troubling. And Thrass well knew his brother would return to the Empire to stand between them and Csilla once he is well enough again. He would never be able to stop worrying.

“Well, it’s a big brother prerogative.” Thrass voiced out loud, then grinned at Thrawn with another thought. “And it is good to see you again, and to note that you are now of a size reflective of your younger stature to me.”

Thrawn glared at him for the reminder of how much he’d shrunk, though he didn’t stay conscious for very long as exhaustion dragged him back to sleep.

Feeling eyes upon him, Thrass looked up into the hazel brown eyes of his brother’s Alpha. “I will guard him with my life.” The human told him carefully in Cheunh.

“I would expect nothing less of my brother’s Alpha, Maximillian Veers.”

He had done well, his brother. From thinking he was broken and alone when he fled into exile, Thrawn had returned in triumph, destine bound to a strong Alpha, blessed with three beautiful healthy children, and in a position of some power and authority among his adopted people.

The Aristocra could not be more pleased with how their gamble had succeeded when they sent his brother out into the unknown. He had done well indeed.

End

Thanks for reading.

Hope that was entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to [white-rainbowff](http://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow) with her [A/B/O idea](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/post/165679082068/never-have-i-ever-game-abo) that she graciously let me write.


End file.
